Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to head worn visors and like devices, and more particularly to pivotally adjustable support arms and support pads for head-worn devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Head worn visors are frequently utilized by golfers, tennis players, joggers, and other persons engaged in outdoor activities to reduce glare to the eyes and to prevent sunburn. Head worn visors are also commonly used in dental, medical and other professions to support face shields, eye shields, lights, reflectors, mirrors, magnifying optics, tinted glass or other apparatus from a wearer""s head.
Conventional head worn visors typically comprise a headband with a forwardly disposed bill or shade and a pair of rearwardly disposed resilient arms which partially encircle and tensionally engage the sides of a wearer""s head in order to hold or support the visor on the wearer""s head. In another typical arrangement, the rearwardly disposed arms generally encircle the wearer""s head and are coupled or joined together in the back of the wearer""s head.
The aforementioned conventional visor types share a common deficiency; they are uncomfortable to wear, particularly for extended periods of time. In order to minimize discomfort, the visor must be frequently repositioned. This problem is most readily apparent with head worn visor devices having resilient, rearwardly disposed arms which tensionally engage the wearer""s head, since the amount of force or tension applied by the resilient arms to the wearer""s head generally cannot be controlled or adjusted, and the force or tension is applied to a relatively small area of the wearer""s head. This is a particular problem for physicians, dentists, welders, and other persons who rely on face shields or other devices supported by a head worn visor since these persons frequently have both hands occupied in difficult or complex procedures and cannot free their hands to positionally adjust the head visor to a new position to increase comfort. Furthermore, these persons often wear eyeglasses with corrective lenses during the performance of these procedures, and, as is common to most eyeglasses, the arms of the eyeglass frame hook around the rear of the wearer""s ear. Using the ears to additionally support a visor apparatus would significantly contribute to the discomfort of the wearer.
It will further be appreciated that eyeglasses suffer from the same aforementioned deficiencies; that is, they can be uncomfortable to wear because of an inadequate side support mechanism.
Accordingly, there is a need for an articulating support arm apparatus for head-worn devices such as visors and glasses which provides for positional control of rearwardly disposed tails instead of, which allows adjustment of the amount of tension or force exerted by the tails against the sides of the wearer""s head, and which maintains the adjusted tension or force exerted by the tails against the sides of the wearer""s head. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies present in the background art.
The present invention pertains to an articulating support arm apparatus which provides increased wearer comfort. In general terms, the invention comprises a pair of support arm assemblies that can be coupled to the headband of a visor or to the frame of eyeglasses. Each support arm assembly includes a head gripping pad, an articulating member for positionally adjusting the head gripping pad relative to the support arm and an articulating adjustment means for positionally adjusting the articulating member and the head gripping pad. Articulating adjustment means includes means to create a greater holding force on the articulating member so as to provide the head gripping pad a more constant and secure grip around a wearer""s head.
The articulating adjustment means preferably comprises sleeves on the articulating members which pivotally couple to a sleeve on the rear portion of a headband and posts on the articulating members which pivotally engage the sockets on the head gripping pads. Alternatively, the apparatus can be connected to an eyeglass frame or to short support arms connected to an eyeglass frame. A plunger having a plurality of teeth or serrations is inserted within the sleeves, with the serrations on the plunger structured and configured to reversibly intermesh with the serrations within the sleeve of the headband to provide pivotal articulation in a ratcheting fashion.
The invention is utilized by placing it on the wearer""s head with the wearer""s head generally positioned between the first and second support arm assemblies. The articulating members and/or articulating head gripping pads are pivotally adjusted to desired positions to accommodate the wearer""s head by pushing on or otherwise applying force to the articulating members and/or head gripping pads. The amount of tension applied to the wearer""s head by the first and second support arm assemblies is controlled by pivotally adjusting the position of the articulating members. Optionally, the articulating members and head gripping pads are detachable and interchangeable so that the wearer can adjust or control the amount of head contact surface area by selecting particular articulating members and head gripping pads.
An object of the invention is to provide an articulating support apparatus which may be pivotally adjusted to fit the head of individual wearers.
Another object of the invention is to provide an articulating support apparatus which is comfortable to wear for extended periods of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support apparatus with articulating arm members such that greater frictional resistance is encountered when rotating the arm members in a direction away from the wearer""s head.
Still another object of the invention is to provide articulating arm members which are adaptable to head-worn devices such as visors and eyeglasses.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.